


Tied Together

by Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot/pseuds/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot
Summary: “So we’re expected to live the rest of our lives tied together like Siamese twins or something.” Robert hissed out, arms crossed and all.Aaron replied cheekily, “Well, it’s kind of what marriage is, isn’t it?”“Not with your hand stuck on my head, it’s not.” Robert snapped back.
Robert’s hair grows longer, reminding Aaron of the affair days full of soaring kisses and hair-pulling. With some disastrous consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so quickly, so there might be some mistakes here and there. I hope you'll like it!!

It wasn’t Aaron’s fault, whatever Robert tried to make him believe. He couldn’t have predicted what had happened. If he could then he would’ve forced Robert to cut his hair – instead of the vague request here and there.

It had grown an awful lot but between trying to bring down the Whites, wedding planning and working at the haulage firm, Robert didn’t have much time to go to the hairdressers. His blond hair had even started to curl a little and to be honest Aaron wasn’t that against it. He loved Robert’s hair short, but his longer hair reminded him of the affair days that were full of soaring kisses and aggressive hair-pulling.

Back then Robert was a snob with a posh clothing style. He still dressed weirdly, with his floral prints and body warmers, but he was less of a total snob. He could now have conversations with people without making them want to hit him instantly. It all came down to Aaron, who, according to Andy and probably everyone else too, made him a better person.

It seemed to be like the second Robert’s hair noticeably got longer again, the ease with which people spoke to him vanished too. Just like it did with Aaron, it reminded everyone of a Robert who was wearing an engagement ring to marry Chrissie, instead of Aaron.

Robert was too busy to really take note of it, but Aaron did, hence the requests to cut it off. Personally he liked Robert’s hair both ways, neither was a big turnoff, so Aaron wasn’t complaining. However he had to mention a hairdresser once in a while – best in a public place with a lot of people around, to keep the village satisfied.

It wasn’t like Aaron wasn’t trying to prevent Robert to go back into his previous snobby looks, personality-wise he was still the same Robert, but of course the rest of the village didn’t see that.

But then, Aaron had an epiphany. Why let the village decide what his fiancé should look like? They didn’t know how silky Robert’s hair was when it got just that bit longer, they couldn’t card their fingers through it – in fact Aaron would kill them if they even tried.

Aaron loved to just press his nose into his hair after Robert had taken a shower. The scent overwhelmed him and he made his decision. Robert could keep his hair long, for as long as he wanted.

So, perhaps Robert was allowed to blame _this unfortunate situation_ on Aaron, but only partially because it was Robert’s fault for being so irresistible with his blond curls unleashed. He even developed a bit of a fringe, much to Aaron’s delight. Robert was thirty, but the fringe made him look even younger than Aaron.

_The unfortunate situation_ happened on a Friday night. Robert and Aaron had gone to bed early for a change, because they were going to visit multiple venues for their wedding reception the day after.

Aaron took one glance at Robert when he announced that to Chas to know they were definitely not going to bed _this_ early, to get up the next day at ten in the morning. Robert was smirking that smirk that screamed ‘Upstairs now’.

They practically ran up the stairs and quickly prepared for bed, shoving each other away from the sink while they were both brushing their teeth at the same time. Aaron leaned on the doorframe and rolled his eyes when Robert rubbed some weird-smelling moisturizer stuff on his face.

He scrunched his nose when Robert wiped his creamy hand on Aaron’s cheek. Aaron wiped the sticky stuff off with his sleeve and frowned, “Thanks for that.”

“You’ll need it when you reach the age of thirty.” Robert shot back and could do nothing but laugh when Aaron roughly shoved him into their bedroom and onto their bed.

The younger quickly followed him on the bed and wasted no time by taking Robert’s top off and kissed him breathlessly. Robert hummed into his mouth and willingly let Aaron take control. Whoever topped or bottomed didn’t matter, they both knew each other long enough to know the ins and outs of each other’s bodies and what felt good and what didn’t.

Aaron knew for a fact that Robert loved when Aaron stroked Robert’s hair, he really got his fingers in there and tugged and massaged his scalp, all the while exploring Robert’s mouth with his tongue.

Robert moved to lie stretched out on the bed with his head on the pillows but yelped when Aaron’s hand wouldn’t budge.

“C’mon Aaron, let me move.” Robert gasped and he opened his eyes to connect them with Aaron’s wide and shocked ones.

“I can’t.” Aaron exhaled loudly, he tugged on Robert’s hair again. The blonde winced and glared at Aaron.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He groaned and against better knowledge, jerked his head sideways, yelping again.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron apologized and shifted slightly to get a better view of Robert’s head and where exactly they had gotten stuck. “Your hair is stuck in my ring.”

Robert sighed exasperatedly and said, “Well, just get it out.”

“I can’t, it’s all tangled and curled around it.” Aaron explained while slowly turning his hand around so he could perhaps find a way to get them out of this mess, but as soon as Robert’s breath hitched in pain, he stopped.

Robert slapped him on the chest and shouted, “Why did you stop, yank it out will ya.”

Aaron shot him a look to shut him up and commented, “It looks pretty bad, Robert. I’m not going to risk you getting a bald spot.”

“So we’re expected to live the rest of our lives tied together like Siamese twins or something.” Robert hissed out, arms crossed and all.

Aaron replied cheekily, “Well, it’s kind of what marriage is, isn’t it?”

“Not with your hand stuck on my head, it’s not.” Robert snapped back.

As response Aaron huffed out a laugh. Robert saw red, “You’re laughing! Really? This is all your fault.”

“C’mon Rob, you have to admit it’s ridiculous.” Aaron answered between his chuckles.

“You’re not the one risking a bald spot in this situation, are ya?” Robert complained.

Aaron pursed his lips, “Well, I’m the one risking a finger amputation if you’re willing to go that far in dramatics. Just calm down Robert.”

Robert finally listened to Aaron and lay there silently, with Aaron still half on top of him, though all the romantic tension from before was gone. “You aren’t really considering that finger amputation, are you? I need to be able to put a ring on your finger on our wedding day.”

“Of course not, you idiot.” Aaron spoke gently, “And neither are you getting rid of me even if you lose all of your hair.” Aaron licked his lips before pressing a soft kiss on Robert’s lips.

With combined strength they sat up and Robert leaned against Aaron’s chest, he muttered into his shirt, “What now?”

Aaron thought for a while, contemplated all options, and groaned when he found his only real fool-proof solution. “You’re not gonna like this, but neither am I.”

“Great.” Robert murmured without bite, he was just tired of Aaron’s freaking hand stuck in his hair.

Aaron guided Robert up from the bed and out of their room, they walked down the stairs slowly with Robert complaining it was freezing. He was still in a state of undress of course.

There was only one person Aaron knew, who was handy enough to get them out of this mess.

“Mum!” Aaron shouted and he felt Robert tensing up. He never fared well with embarrassment. “It’s okay.” He whispered into Robert’s ear.

Chas appeared in the hallway, from the backroom where she had probably been watching telly. Her frown was soon replaced with a loud cackle. “You’ve obviously been up to no good.” This was mostly addressed to Robert.

Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed, “Mum, will you just help us?”

She grinned but said nothing as she let the two men come down the stairs by themselves. She waited for them in the kitchen. “Sit down.” She said to Robert.

She set to work, her nimble fingers pulling and pushing at strands of hair. She ignored when Robert whined in pain, but it didn’t go unnoticed by her that Aaron let Robert pinch his thigh whenever he winced.

It seemed to take hours but eventually Chas separated Aaron’s ring from Robert’s hair. “There you go. Without even needing scissors.” She announced with a smile.

Robert gently caressed his hair and shooed Aaron away when he tried to do the same. “I’m still angry with you for getting us in this mess in the first place.”

“I said I was sorry.” Aaron replied sheepishly, “And it’s your fault too, you know.” He gave Robert a meaningful glance. _For being so damn irresistible._

Chas didn’t see the exchange of looks, or perhaps she just ignored it, and commented dryly, “Well, Robert. I think all of us know it’s time for a haircut.”


End file.
